Deep Water Secrets
by always the q u i e t ones
Summary: DHr Draco and Hermione have a run in at the lake their final year.. and everything changes. For the better they hope. Rated M for later chapters, AU.
1. Prologue

**Author Note:** Ok- this is my first time actually _publishing_ one of my fan fictions, so give it a chance! I've been wanting to publish one of my D/Hr ones for awhile.. because I've always loved my ideas and such.. but this is a new one I started for reasons you'll find out in a moment..

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOMMY!**

For those of you who haven't guessed already, tis Tommeh's birthday today. (Or maybe tomorrow where he is), and I dedicate this entire story to him. He's always been my inspiration for anything.. Love ya grande inamo! Have a great birthday with Shandy and your guy friends!****

_

* * *

_

_A splash reverberated about the grounds as ripples rushed across the surface of the calm lake. But only one living being heard the splash, and as soon as he heard it, something within him knew everything was going to change forever.._

_

* * *

_

Draco Malfoy's eyes surveyed the students he walked past, as if daring any of them to say something. As if daring them to comment on the even that had taken place to the day prior this one.

Stupid people that needed to get all up in his business because he was so damn se- popular. Even as he walked, people were following him in a line, as if they were in kindergarten and were playing 'Follow the leader', but as soon as he would turn around, they'd disperse faster than was normal for any human.

So, you really wanna know what happened yesterday, huh? Well, before we tell you about that.. you need to know some things about Draco Malfoy..

* * *

_Draco rushed towards the lake, unrenounced concern clouding his eyes as he saw the ripples stop, the surface of the lake untouched again. For a shor tmoment, Draco Malfoy paniced. He didn't know what to do.. he didn't know who was in the lake, and he wasn't going to go risking his life for someone he didn't care about.. right?_

_But, all thoughts of such actions were forgotten as soon as he saw grindylows moving below the surface, thanks to the light from the tip of his wand as he had just uttered 'Lumos', out of breath. Without thinking, Draco whipped off his school robes and dived into the lake._

_After a quick 'Bubble-head' charm, Draco was propelling himself towards the sinking body, grindylows surrounding it as if they were waiting for the light within the soul to completely burn out so that they may pounce on their prey. _

_"Conjunctivitis!" Draco yelled, pointing his wand in a slow, with-held motion at the creatures. As soon as the curse was uttered, the grindylows shot off, howling in pain at what had been done to their eyes. _

_The blonde quickly retrieved what he had been so bent on getting, the person who had fallen into the lake. And even before he looked upon the person's face, he knew who it was.. who he had risked his own life to rescue them from the bloody lake. Hermione Fuggin bookworm Granger._

_Why didn't he just leave her there? It would be much easier than pulling her back to the surface.. but, even as he thought of the idea, he was dragging her limp form back to the surface, back to air, back to life._

_'Stupid Mudblood.. why in the hell was she in the lake in the first place?' Draco thought, right before he broke the surface, the bubble around his mouth popping as he quickly swam towards shore._

_A few moments later, Draco was trying to banish the water from the girl's lungs.._

So, you see, Draco had a little run in with the mudblood.. and she almost died that day. And that.. is what started this entire chain of events.


	2. Cynical Threats

Ok, well, I decided to post another chapter because I like this story. XD. Well, yeah.. um.. here it is. Please R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

A foreboding look crossed Hermione's eyes as Harry and Ron sat down next to her in Potions. She was **not** in the mood today, and they would probably just make it worse, what with Harry drawling on about Ginny, and Ron excitedly talking about Lavender.. whom Hermione had actually become normal friends with over the summer. Yeah, it surprised Hermione as well when they got locked in the same room together, and she found out they had more in common than either would think.

"Morning Hermione," Harry greeted, grinning lop-sidedly as he sat down next to her, Ron on the other side.

"Hello boys," Hermione replied, burying her nose further in the book to avoid conversation.

"Hermione," Ron started, pulling the book from the girl's grasp, "You really shouldn't read so much.."

Damnit. It hadn't worked.

"And Ronald," Hermione started replying, snatching her book back, "You ought to keep your nose out of my business. Its my choice whether I read or not, and this happens to be a good book." Hermione finished off in a huff, hoping they hadn't noticed the title.

**_Deep Within The Night_**

Yeah, so it was a romantic novel. Your point being?

"Well, you probably shouldn't get caught up in scenarios that will never happen to you, mudblood," Draco sneered, taking his seat at the table behind them, in the back of the classroom, as usual.

"Maybe you should keep your nose out of her business as well, Malfoy," Harry growled, turning around to face the blonde.

"Oh, I forgot, she's your girlfriend now isn't she? Couldn't even catch a blood traitor like Weaslette, and now you're lowering your standards again. Good thing too, I'm sure even the little Weasley clone had enough sense not to love such a 'traumatized' loser," Draco replied coolly, looking at his nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Malfoy," Hermione started warningly, cutting her eyes at him as she, too, turned around.

"Oh, it's the big bad Mudblood! Someone help me," Draco drawled sarcastically, raising a fine eyebrow at the girl.

"Oh, it's the blonde prat that just happens to make a good ferret," Ron replied, glaring at him with such a passion.. that the whole 'If looks could kill' expression came to mind.

"Back down Weasley, this is just another fight you'll lose," Crabbe growled from beside Draco, who silenced him with a wave of his pale hand. Smirking at the red-head, Draco stood from his seat and, casually, pushed it back into place. Walking the short distance from here to there, he leaned down and whispered a little something in Ron's ear- something that was just cynical enough to turn young Ronald Weasley's whole face a bright pink color. Standing up, the ginger-haired boy went to grab the blonde's neck before the Professor strode in, slamming the door to get the boys' attention. Looking from Ron to Malfoy, Hermione couldn't help but wonder what had happened. Though, it was kind of hard not to tell that something had been said that would make Ron clench his fists in an attempt not to choke the little git with his back turned.

"Weasley, threatening one of my students again, I see. 50 points from Gryffindor," Professor Snape called out, scowling as he made his way to the front of the classroom. "And sit down, please, Mr. Malfoy."

"Right professor, sorry," Ron grumbled under his breath as he sat down, glaring at Draco who was sitting back in his spot, smirking. "I'm going to wipe that smirk right off your face you f-"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, smacking his arm as he turned to look at her, giving him the most 'warning' look she could give at the moment.

"Aw, don't want him to get in anymore trouble then necessary, eh mudblood?" Draco taunted, smirking deviously as the girl turned around, face turning redder than Ron's hair.

"Malfoy, I am a _muggle-born_. I realize the long word must confuse you, since you have such a one-tracked mind, but try and say it with me. Muggle-born. M-U-G-G-L-E-B-O-R-N." Hermione hissed in reply, spelling out the word with emphasis.

"Mudblood is much easier to say," Draco shot back.

"Yes, because we know you always love to take the easy way out, even if its not the just way," Hermione retorted without skipping a beat, standing up, and storming out of the room. ('Twenty points from Gryffindor, Granger!')

---------

"Finally! Food!" Ron exclaimed, sitting down on the bench at the Gryffindor table. Dinnertime had finally rolled around, and our dear Ronnekins was ecstatic.

"Oh Ron, honestly," Ginny scolded in a laughing tone, almost giggling at her elder brother's actions.

"Ya know we wouldn't let you starve, mate," Harry agreed, clapping his friend on the shoulder as he took the seat to his right.

But the last comment fell onto deaf ears as the food appeared. Let's just say.. Ron + Food Ew fest.

"Sorry I'm late!" Hermione exclaimed, taking a seat next to Ginny as she looked over her friends, making sure no ailments had become them since she left them not twenty minutes ago.

"It's not a problem, Hermione" Ginny replied, smiling lightly at her friend's concern. Ever since last year.. Hermione had been worrying more often than not.

"Granger," a cold voice came from behind the four friends.

Harry whipped around, glaring daggers at the blonde that stood before him, turning to look at Hermione, wondering what she would do.

"Yes, Malfoy?" Hermione replied questioningly, quirking an eyebrow as she turned around to look up into his silvery eyes.

"Professor Snape wants to see us in his office," Draco replied gruffly, turning and walking off without another word.

"I'll be back soon," Hermione told her friends, leaving the table without waiting for their responses.

The request didn't bug Hermione in reality. She was Head Girl, and Draco was Head Boy.. so, all the teacher's had been requesting (more like demanding in Snape's case) audiences with them, asking them favors and the such. This was just another thing to do on Hermione's list..

---------

Draco's eye narrowed as he stared at the girl from across the hall. It bugged him how she acted like nothing bothered her, how she acted like she was better than him.. It was a very annoying thought, that last one.

"So, Draco, what are you going to do about that wretched mudblood that called you out in Potions?" Pansy cooed, attaching herself to Draco's left arm.

"Don't worry about it Pansy," Draco replied distantly as he suddenly stood up from the table, a plot forming in his mind on the very thing he was going to do. The very way to get her back.. the perfect plan.

Draco sauntered over to the Gryffindor table, getting suspicious look from everyone around him as he did so.

"Granger," Draco greeted in a voice he hoped was coming out maliciously..

And as soon as he spoke the stupid word, little Perfect Potter spun around so fast Draco was surprised he didn't break his back, giving him a glare that the Boy Wonder may have thought was evil, but Draco viewed it as simple child's play.

"Yes, Malfoy?" came the taunting reply. The reply that nearly drove him insane, with that cute questioning voice that just made him want to- ...

"Professor Snape wants to see us in his office," Draco lied, the repulsive thing slipping through his lips with such ease it surprised even himself. And at that, he turned and walked away, mildly fearful that he'd slip up so early on in his ploy.

_"I'll be back soon."_ Draco heard her say in that voice of hers that told everyone within earshot that the conversation was over and done with. Damn her and her mudblood ways..

And on that note, Draco left through the large double doors that established which part of the ground floor was the Great Hall, and which part was the Entrance Hall.

--------

As soon as Hermione set foot outside the Great Hall, a hand covered her mouth, and someone dragged her into the shadows of a deserted corridor to the left. A few million thoughts raced through her mind at once as she tried to scream, but no sound came out.

"I bet you think you're so high and mighty, mudblood," Draco hissed into her ear as he slammed her against a wall with such force that the vibrations traveled through her very bones, and a whimper escaped her pale pink lips.

"Silencio," Draco whispered, touching his wand to Hermione's lips before shoving it back in his robe pocket.

A small touch came on Hermione's waist as Draco rested his pale hand there before slowly moving it up. "I'll teach you to say things like that, mudblood. You condemned yourself to this," he whispered huskily, eyes clouded in lust.

Hermione started to struggle, twisting violently in any way to make him get off of her, trying to bite, punch, or kick any place that she could reach.

"Oh, you're quite fired up now, aren't you?" Draco hissed into her ear, making Hermione stop all movements.

Their bodies were too close for her liking.

"Now, are you ready for your lesson, Granger?" Draco asked in a sickly sweet tone as he slowly moved his lips down to her neck, sucking lightly.

---------

HA. Cliff-hanger. But seriously, I lost ALL insperation just three seconds ago. Tear I'll ask Tommeh when he gets on.. because he's cool like that.. and he loves to heeeeeeeeelp me. Because I rock. XD

Please R&R!


End file.
